Sloth
I know this ain't the most luxurious of lifestyles, a'ight? But you know what? It's how I get by. Sloth is one of the first Seven who joined Lucifer. Much like his name states, Sloth is mundane and mentally lazy, often partaking in illegal activities such as drugs and even, at times, murder. Background Sloth was the second angel to join Lucifer in his attempts to overthrow God. He was given the title 'sloth' to manifest the idleness of God's new 'creations.' Soon after Cain murdered Abel, Lucifer sent him, along with the other six, to earth to inhabit it with sin. As long as the Seven inhabit the planet, their evils will remain on earth. Sloth has always taken leisure in his inactivity. Ever since first being sent to earth, Sloth has been labeled as a 'drunk', 'fool' and a 'bastard.' Rome and Irish War for Independence Sloth has been homeless nearly all his life, describing his home as 'where ever I see fit.' After all Seven migrated away from Jerusalem, where all of them initially were sent by Lucifer, Sloth, Greed and Wrath went to Rome. He once participated in a Roman gladiator match after being mistaken for a runaway slave on the street but would not be killed in combat despite him losing the match. He was then held in Rome for nearly a hundred years after the realization that he can not be executed and was labelled a 'false-god' and a 'heretic.' He was later freed by the Germanic tribes that invaded during the Sack of Rome. He lived under the tribes rule for just a few years before leaving Rome forever. After an unknown amount of time, Sloth settled in Ireland sometime in the late 1800's. His main reasons for traveling there are unclear, but it can be implied that he wanted to take advantage of the low whiskey prices. However after Britain began increasing taxes, the war soon broke out with Sloth himself participating despite his laziness. This made Lucifer furious with Sloth since he was going against what he once stood for. After the war was won, Sloth stayed in Ireland up until 1940 when Britain was bombed during the Blitz. It is then he moved to America to once again start over. The Low House and Amityville He's still goin' through with that..? More than a hundred years after arriving in America, Sloth became a citizen of Newark, New Jersey where he once again began drinking and doing drugs. Sloth eventually found an underground drug house known as the 'Low House.' He practically lived there and eventually outlived the manager until he became the new manager. David Bowman and Virgil eventually arrive at the Low House seeking Sloth, however Sloth dismisses their pleas for help, believing that they're cops and just trying to catch him making a deal so they can arrest him. Virgil then shows Sloth his powers and once again asks to talk to him in private. Despite Sloth now believing them, he remains hesitant to help then betray Lucifer since he feels as though it would be like betraying the only 'parent' figure he's ever had. However Bowman then gives Sloth a bag filled with weed and other narcotics. Sloth begins clinching his fists, not knowing what to do and being tempted with the drugs. Claude, a worker at the house, then turns on 'Bake Boss' which Sloth hates and demands he changes the channel, but Claude refuses. Overwhelmed by the amount of drugs and his hatred of the show, Sloth agrees to help David and Virgil as long as it gets him out of the house. David and Virgil take Sloth to a nearby diner and inform him of the oncoming Apocalypse. Sloth is skeptical of this because he believed that Lucifer only planned the Apocalypse as an attempt to scare God into stopping his creation of humans. They then show Sloth Davinci's Code. Sloth seems scared by this, initally believing the Apocalypse to be a myth and now believing too that he too will be judged for his actions on earth by not only Lucifer, but also God himself, fearing his wrath. Virgil reassures him that God may have mercy on him today if he assists them in suppressing the Apocalypse by showing them where a gateway to Hell is. Sloth still seems reluctant to help, claiming that if Lucifer knows about his betrayal then he'll face his judgement. David admits that he, too, is scared of what's to come, but he's trying to do everything in his power to stop the judgement from happening and by Sloth doing nothing, he's allowing himself to be judged. After much hesitation, Sloth finally agrees to help. They travel to the nearest gateway which is underneath an abandon house in Amityville, New York. On the way, Sloth tells them that the gateway has been mostly inactive since the 1970's and is unsure if it will still work. They arrive at the house which has since had the roof collapse in and is coated in graffiti with crosses hanging on the door. They travel inside and into the basement where they see the a large, black hole in the floor.David and Sloth express their gratitude towards Sloth and Virgil promises him that God will reconsider his entry into Heaven. David and Virgil enter the hole that enters Hell, leaving Sloth in the house. Sloth is later seen, along with Claude, watching the disaster in Hyperion take place. Sloth begins to have a panic attack believing that the Apocalypse has begun and David and Virgil failed. He then takes all the drugs around him and takes them outside and throws them away. After the battle at Hyperion, David asks Gabriel the whereabouts of Sloth. Gabriel answers that Sloth is where he needs to be. It is uncertain if this means Heaven, Hell or living a better lifestyle on earth.